musipfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Módulo:Ficha
local p = {} local HtmlBuilder = require('Module:HtmlBuilder') local marco = {} local args local root local anchoImagen = '245px' function union(t1, t2) local vals = {} for k, v in pairs(t1) do valsv = true end for k, v in pairs(t2) do valsv = true end local ret = {} for k, v in pairs(vals) do table.insert(ret, k) end return ret end local function depurarVacias(contenido) if contenido and contenido ~= '' then return contenido end end local function getArgNums(prefix) local nums = {} for k, v in pairs(args) do local num = tostring(k):match('^' .. prefix .. '(1-9%d*)$') if num then table.insert(nums, tonumber(num)) end end table.sort(nums) return nums end local function anadirfila(rowArgs) if rowArgs.seccion then root .tag('tr') .tag('th') .attr('colspan', 3) .addClass(rowArgs.clasefila) .css('text-align', 'center') .cssText(rowArgs.estiloseccion or args.estiloseccion) .wikitext(rowArgs.seccion) elseif rowArgs.datos then local fila = root.tag('tr') fila.addClass(rowArgs.clasefila) if rowArgs.etiqueta then fila .tag('th') .attr('scope', 'row') .css('text-align', 'left') .addClass(rowArgs.clasefila) .cssText (rowArgs.estiloetiqueta or args.estiloetiqueta) .wikitext(rowArgs.etiqueta) .done() end local datosCelula = fila.tag('td') if rowArgs.etiqueta then datosCelula .attr('colspan', 2) else datosCelula .attr('colspan', 3) .css('text-align', 'center') end datosCelula .addClass(rowArgs.clase) .cssText (rowArgs.estilodatos or args.estilodatos) -- Se añade un salto de línea porque si no se hace así y por ejemplo en los -- datos hay una lista con asteriscos en el primer elemento se muestra -- un asterisco. -- Se trata de un error que ya ocurre con tablas normales sin LUA. Por ejemplo -- -- El salto de línea ya se producía en la plantilla Ficha/fila .wikitext('\n' .. rowArgs.datos) --.newline() end end local function hacerTitulo() -- Cabecera de la ficha if not args.titulo then return end local cabecera = {} if args.media 'si' and args.clasetitulo then cabecera = 'media ' .. args'clasetitulo' elseif args.media 'si' then cabecera = 'media ' elseif args.tipocabecera then cabecera = 'cabecera ' .. args.tipocabecera elseif args.clasetitulo then cabecera = 'cabecera ' .. args.clasetitulo else cabecera = 'cabecera ' end root .tag('tr') .tag('th') .attr('colspan', 3) .addClass(cabecera) .css('text-align', 'center') .css('background-color', args.colorfondo or args.colorfondotitulo or 'transparent') .css('color', args.colortexto or 'black') .cssText(args.estilotitulo) .wikitext(args.titulo) end local function hacerFilaArriba() if not args.arriba and not args.titulo2 then return end root .tag('tr') .tag('th') .attr('colspan', 3) .addClass(args.clasearribaor or args.clasetitulo2) .css('text-align', 'center') .css('font-size', '125%') .css('font-weight', 'bold') .cssText(args.estiloarriba or args.estilotitulo2) .wikitext(args.arriba or args.titulo2) end local function hacerPieDeTabla()-- Pie de tabla, aparecerá abajo de la ficha if not args.piedetabla then return end root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .attr('colspan', '3') .addClass(args.clasepiedetabla) .css('text-align', 'center') .cssText(args.estilopiedetabla) .wikitext(args.piedetabla) end local function hacerImagenInferior()-- Imagen que aparecerá en la parte inferior de la tabla if not args.imageninferior then return end imageninferior = {} if args'tamañoimageninferior' nil or args'tamañoimageninferior' '' then args'tamañoimageninferior' = anchoImagen end if string.find(args.imageninferior, '[{[]') nil then imageninferior = ('[.. args.imageninferior .. '|'.. args['tamañoimageninferior' .. ']]' ) else imageninferior = args.imageninferior end root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .attr('colspan', '3') .addClass(args.claseimageninferior) .css('text-align', 'center') .cssText(args.estiloimageninferior) .newline() .wikitext(imageninferior) .tag('br', {selfClosing = true}) .done() .tag('span') .cssText(args.estilopieinferior) .wikitext(args.pieinferior) .newline() end local function hacerImagenSuperior()-- Imagen que aparecerá en la parte superior de la tabla if not args.imagensuperior then return end if args'tamañoimagensuperior' nil or args'tamañoimagensuperior' '' then args'tamañoimagensuperior' = anchoImagen end imagensuperior = {} if string.find(args.imagensuperior, '[{[]') nil then imagensuperior = ('[.. args.imagensuperior .. '|'.. args['tamañoimagensuperior' .. ']]' ) else imagensuperior = args.imagensuperior end root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .attr('colspan', '3') .addClass(args.claseimagensuperior) .css('text-align', 'center') .cssText(args.estiloimagensuperior) .newline() .wikitext(imagensuperior) .tag('br', {selfClosing = true}) .done() .tag('span') .cssText(args.estilopiesuperior) .wikitext(args.piesuperior) .newline() end local function hacerSubtitulos()-- Subtítulos de la ficha if args.subtitulo then args.subtitulo1 = args.subtitulo end if args.clasesubtitulo then args.clasesubtitulo1 = args.clasesubtitulo end local subtitulonumero = getArgNums('subtitulo') for k, num in ipairs(subtitulonumero) do anadirfila({ datos = args.. num, estilodatos = args.. num or args.estilosubtitulo, clase = args.clasesubtitulo, clasefila = args.. num }) end end local function hacerfilassuperiores()-- filas encima de imagenes laterales if args.datosup then args.datosup1 = args.datosup end if args.clasedatosup then args.clasedatosup1 = args.clasedatosup end if args.estilodatosup then args.estilodatosup1 = args.estilodatosup end local datosupnumero = getArgNums('datosup') for k, num in ipairs(datosupnumero) do anadirfila({ datos = args.. num, estilodatos = args.. num, clase = args.clasedatosup, clasefila = args.. num }) end end local function hacerImageneslaterales() -- Imagenes que apareceran arriba de forma geminada por ejemplo escudos y banderas if args'tamañoimagenizquierda' "" or args'tamañoimagenizquierda' nil then args'tamañoimagenizquierda' = '100px' end if args'tamañoimagenderecha' "" or args'tamañoimagenderecha' nil then args'tamañoimagenderecha' = '100px' end if args.imagenderecha and args.imagenizquierda then root .tag('tr') .tag('td') --.attr('cellspacing', '0em') --.attr('padding','0em') .attr('colspan', '3') .css('align', 'center') .tag('table') -- tiene que ir dentro de una tabla para que las filas no lo deformen .css('width', '100%') .addClass('mergedrow') .tag('tr') .tag('td') .css('text-align', 'center') .css('background-color', 'transparent') .addClass(args.claseimagenizquierda) .css('align', 'center')-- Se alinea en el centro horizontal .css('text-align', 'center') -- Se alinea en el centro horizontal .css('vertical-align', 'middle')-- Se alinea en el centro vertical .cssText(args.estiloimagenizquierda) .wikitext('[.. args.imagenizquierda .. '|' .. args['tamañoimagenizquierda' .. ']]' ) .tag('br') .tag('span') .cssText(args.estilopieizquierdo) .wikitext(args.pieizquierdo) .tag('td') .css('text-align', 'center')-- Se alinea en el centro horizontal .css('align', 'center')-- Se alinea en el centro horizontal .css('vertical-align', 'middle')-- Se alinea en el centro vertical .css('background-color', 'transparent') .addClass(args.claseimagenderecha) .cssText(args.estiloimagenderecha) .wikitext('[.. args.imagenderecha .. '|' .. args['tamañoimagenderecha' .. ']]' ) .tag('br') .tag('span') .cssText(args.estilopiederecho) .wikitext(args.piederecho) .newline() elseif args.imagenderecha or args.imagenizquierda then -- Si solo una de las dos, la imagen que aparezca estará en el centro imagenL = {} if args.imagenderecha ~= '' and args.imagenderecha ~= nil then imagenL = 'imagenderecha' elseif args.imagenizquierda ~= '' and args.imagenizquierda ~= nil then imagenL = 'imagenizquierda' end pieL = {} if args.imagenderecha then pieL = 'piederecho' elseif args.imagenizquierda then pieL = 'pieizquierdo' end root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .attr('colspan', '3') .addClass(args.. imagenL) .css('text-align', 'center') .cssText(args.. imagenL) .newline() .wikitext('[.. args[imagenL .. '|'.. args'tamaño'..imagenL .. ']]' ) .tag('br') .tag('span') .cssText(args.. pieL) .wikitext(argspieL) end end local function hacerImagenes() -- Puede crear un número infinito de imágenes if args.imagen then args.imagen1 = args.imagen end if args'tamañoimagen' then args'tamañoimagen1' = args'tamañoimagen' end if args.pie then args.pie1 = args.pie end local imagenums = getArgNums('imagen') for k, num in ipairs(imagenums) do local pie = args.. num local flotante = args.. num or false if args'tamañoimagen'..num nil then args'tamañoimagen'..num = anchoImagen end imagen = {} local cadenaBusqueda = mw.ustring.gsub(args'imagen'..num,'UNIQ','-- Para que no de problemas con ciertas plantillas if mw.ustring.find(cadenaBusqueda, '[{[|') nil then -- Comprueba si hay [ o { para no añadir prefijo imagen = ('[.. args['imagen' .. num .. '|'.. args..num .. ']]' ) else imagen = args'imagen'..num end local datos = HtmlBuilder.create().wikitext(imagen) if pie and not flotante then datos .tag('br', {selfClosing = true}) .done() end if pie then datos .tag('span') .cssText(args.estilopie) .wikitext(pie) end anadirfila({ datos = tostring(datos), estilodatos = args.estiloimagen, clase = args.claseimagen, clasefila = args.. num }) end end local function hacerFilas() local filanum = union(getArgNums('seccion'), getArgNums('datos')) table.sort(filanum) for k, num in ipairs(filanum) do anadirfila({ estilosubtitulo = depurarVacias(args.. num), seccion = depurarVacias(args.. num), estiloseccion = depurarVacias(args.. num), etiqueta = depurarVacias(args.. num), datos = depurarVacias(args.. num), estiloetiqueta = depurarVacias(args.. num), estilodatos = depurarVacias(args.. num), clase = depurarVacias(args.. num), clasefila = depurarVacias(args.. num) }) end end function tieneDatosFila(fila) -- Función que devuelve true si la fila o grupo de filas (en el caso de -- secciones) tiene datos. if fila.tipo 'sección' or fila.tipo 'seccion' then for k, filaSeccion in ipairs(fila) do if tieneDatosFila(filaSeccion) then return true end end elseif fila.tipo 'sucesión' or fila.tipo 'sucesion' then if depurarVacias(fila1) or depurarVacias(fila'anterior') or depurarVacias(fila3) or depurarVacias(fila'siguiente') then return true end else if depurarVacias(fila2) or depurarVacias(fila'datos') then return true end end return false end function anadirSucesion(argumentosSucesion) local fila = root.tag('tr') fila.css('font-size', '88%') fila.css('text-align', 'center') local celda local width width = '33%' celda = fila.tag('td') celda .css('width', width) .css('padding', '0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0') .css('vertical-align', 'middle') if argumentosSucesionfuente' then celda .tag('span') .css('font-style', argumentosSucesionfuente') .wikitext(argumentosSucesion.anterior) else celda.wikitext(argumentosSucesion.anterior) end if argumentosSucesionanterior' then celda .tag('br') .wikitext('(' .. argumentosSucesionanterior' .. ')') end celda = fila.tag('td') celda .css('width', width) .css('padding', '0.2em 0.1em') .css('vertical-align', 'middle') .css('background-color', argumentosSucesion.color or '#E6E8FA') celda .tag('span') .css('font-weight', 'bold') .css('font-style', argumentosSucesionfuente' or ) .wikitext(argumentosSucesion.actual or args.titulo) if argumentosSucesion'año' then celda .tag('br') .wikitext('(' .. argumentosSucesion'año' .. ')') end celda = fila.tag('td') celda .css('width', width) .css('padding', '0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em') .css('vertical-align', 'middle') if argumentosSucesionfuente' then celda .tag('span') .css('font-style', argumentosSucesionfuente') .wikitext(argumentosSucesion.siguiente) else celda.wikitext(argumentosSucesion.siguiente) end if argumentosSucesionsiguiente' then celda .tag('br') .wikitext('(' .. argumentosSucesionsiguiente' .. ')') end end function hacerFilasTabla(tabla) -- Función que compone las filas de una tabla bien la ficha o bien una sección de la misma. local anadidoTituloSeccion = false for k, fila in ipairs(tabla) do if tieneDatosFila(fila) then if fila.tipo 'sección' or fila.tipo 'seccion' then -- Añadir el título de la sección (si está informado) local tituloSeccion = depurarVacias(fila.titulo) or depurarVacias(fila'título') if tituloSeccion then anadirfila({ estiloseccion = fila'estilotitulo' or fila'estilotítulo', seccion = tituloSeccion }) end hacerFilasTabla(fila) elseif fila.tipo 'sección desplegable' or fila.tipo 'seccion desplegable' then -- FALTA elseif fila.tipo 'sucesión'or fila.tipo 'sucesion' then anadirSucesion({ 'anterior' = depurarVacias(fila1) or depurarVacias(fila'anterior'), 'actual' = depurarVacias(fila'actual'), 'siguiente' = depurarVacias(fila3) or depurarVacias(fila'siguiente'), anterior' = depurarVacias(filaanterior'), 'año' = depurarVacias(fila'año'), siguiente' = depurarVacias(filasiguiente'), fuente' = depurarVacias(filafuente'), 'color' = depurarVacias(fila'color') }) elseif fila.tipo 'dos columnas' then -- FALTA elseif fila.tipo 'tres columnas' then -- FALTA else -- Etiqueta + Datos o solo Datos anadirfila({ etiqueta = depurarVacias(fila1) or depurarVacias(fila'etiqueta'), datos = depurarVacias(fila2) or depurarVacias(fila'datos'), estiloetiqueta = fila'estiloetiqueta' or tabla'estiloetiqueta', estilodatos = fila'estilodatos' or tabla'estilodatos', clase = fila'clase' or tabla'clase', clasefila = fila'clasefila' or tabla'clasefila' }) end end end end local function hacerBarraDeNavegacion()-- Crea en la parte inferior un enlace a la plantilla que se de con nombre if not args.nombre then return end root .tag('tr') .tag('td') .attr('colspan', '3') .css('text-align', 'right') .wikitext(mw.getCurrentFrame():expandTemplate({ title = 'navbar', args = { args.nombre, mini = 1 } })) end local function hacerCategoriasSeguimiento() if args.decat ~= 'si' and #(getArgNums('datos')) 0 and not args1 and mw.title.getCurrentTitle().namespace 0 then root.wikitext('Categoría:WikiPlay:Artículos que usan ficha sin datos en filas') end if CategorizacionAByAD.hasAnyBadge() '1' then root.wikitext(CategorizacionAByAD.badgesCategories()) end end function _infobox() if args.child ~= 'si' and args.integrada ~= 'sí' then root = HtmlBuilder.create('table') root -- Estilo de toda la ficha .addClass('infobox') .addClass(args.clase) .cssText('width:22.7em; line-height: 1.4em; text-align:left; padding:.23em') -- Lo mismo que la plantilla:Ficha .cssText(args.estilo) if args.estilo and (mw.title.getCurrentTitle().namespace 10) then -- Para que sólo lo añada en el espacio de nombres plantilla root.wikitext('Categoría:WikiPlay:Fichas con el parámetro estilo') end hacerTitulo() hacerFilaArriba() else root = HtmlBuilder.create() if args.titulo then root.wikitext("'" .. args.titulo .. "'''") end end hacerSubtitulos() hacerImagenSuperior() hacerImageneslaterales() hacerfilassuperiores() hacerImagenes() if not args1 then hacerFilas() else hacerFilasTabla(args) end hacerImagenInferior() hacerPieDeTabla() hacerBarraDeNavegacion() hacerCategoriasSeguimiento() return tostring(root) end local function touchParameters(prefixTable, origArgs, step) -- Analiza los parámetros con los prefijos dados, en orden por lotes lotes y con el tamaño especificado a step. -- Esto es para evitar referencias etc aparezca en el orden equivocado. if type(prefixTable) ~= 'table' or type(origArgs) ~= 'table' then error("Entrada no válida detectada para la función touchParameters. Ambos parámetros deben ser tablas.", 2) end if step and type(step) ~= 'number' then error("Detectado valor no numérico en step.", 2) end step = step or 20 -- Si no se le da el tamaño a step, el valor predeterminado es 20. local temp local a = 1 -- variable de contador. local moreArgumentsExist = true for j,v in ipairs(prefixTable) do if not type(v) "string" then error("Detectado un valor que no es string en el prefijo de la tabla por la función touchParameters.", 2) end temp = origArgsv end while moreArgumentsExist true do moreArgumentsExist = false for i = a, a + step - 1 do for j,v in ipairs(prefixTable) do temp = origArgs.. tostring(i) if temp then moreArgumentsExist = true end end end a = a + step end end function p.infobox(frame) local origArgs marco = frame -- Si se llama a través de #invoke, utilice los argumentos pasados a la plantilla de invocación. -- De lo contrario, para fines de prueba, asume args que se pasan directamente como parámetros. if frame mw.getCurrentFrame() then origArgs = frame:getParent().args else origArgs = frame end -- Analizar los parámetros de datos en el mismo orden que la plantilla lo hace, por lo que -- referencias etc. se mostrarán en los lugares previstos. local temp temp = origArgs.titulo temp = origArgs.arriba touchParameters({'subtitulo'}, origArgs, 5) touchParameters({'imagen', 'pie'}, origArgs, 5) touchParameters({'seccion', 'etiqueta', 'datos'}, origArgs, 20) temp = origArgs.piedetabla -- El analizador de funciones considera que una cadena vacía es falsa, por lo que para preservar el anterior -- comportamiento de , debe cambiar los argumentos vacíos a cero, por lo que Lua los considerará -- que son falsos también (excepto parámetros 'title cursiva', que especifica un comportamiento diferente -- dependiendo de si está ausente o vacío) args = {} for k, v in pairs(origArgs) do if v ~= '' then argsk = v end end return _infobox() end return p